


Dedication

by tobito17



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobito17/pseuds/tobito17
Summary: Tobin has a lot to deal with, with being a regular within the youth national teams as well as getting ready for her first year at college, life got that much more difficult for the young midfielder. It helps that most of her teammates also attend Stanford. Her friends and her upperclassmen teammates alike will guide her through this huge transition, and there will be bumps along the way. One of those bumps being Christen Press, another being Kelley O'Hara.





	1. Welp

**Author's Note:**

> This story just popped into my head. Sorry, this chapter is short. I hope you enjoy reading it!

Tobin was knocking loudly on the hotel door. She didn't care that it was midnight and that she was probably waking up guests in neighboring rooms. She needed to get into her room.

 

“Kelley, open the fucking door.”

 

Kelley was a little busy right at the moment. She and Christen were in the middle of something….important. Kelley was so focused on Christen's moans that she didn't hear the constant banging on the door. Christen pushed Kelley off of her and Kelley gave her a weird look.

 

“Babe, maybe you should get that.”

 

“Get what?” Christen scoffed.

 

“The door. Someone's been banging on it for like the past five minutes. And I'm not getting anywhere with that type of distraction.” 

 

“Uhh fine,” Kelley groaned loudly. She wrapped a sheet around herself and shuffled towards the door, mumbling and grumbling to herself, wondering who dared to interrupt her intimate time. She looked through the peephole and couldn't believe who was standing outside her door.

 

“Oh my fucking god.”

 

“Let me in Kelley.” Tobin was growing more and more impatient by the minute. Kelley finally opened the door. She positioned herself between the midfielder and the door so Tobin couldn't see inside.

 

“Do you know what time it is, freshie? It's time for the little girls to be asleep.”

 

“Listen, I just need to get my pyjamas.” Ever since camp started, Tobin had effectively been kicked out of her room. The forward and her were supposed to be roommates but got kicked out in favor of Kelley’s girlfriend, Christen. Tobin had been spending her nights sleeping in her friend JJ’s room, which worked out since JJ was Christen's roommate. 

 

When Tobin walked into the room, she first noticed Christen looking at her. She had a ton of white sheets covering her body and her hair was a mess, signaling what they had been doing moments earlier. A blush rose up on Tobin's face. She'd be lying if she said she didn't find her fellow underclassman attractive. What boggled her mind was why someone as nice and caring as Christen would be dating someone as bitchy as Kelley. Oh well. 

 

“Try to keep your eyes off my girlfriend, thanks,” Kelley said as she stalked alongside Tobin. The brunette rolled her eyes and starting rummaging through the sheets to find her pyjamas. She purposefully took a long time to fetch her clothing, seeing how far she could push Kelley. The upperclassman caught on to what Tobin was doing, growing tired of the antics. “Are you serious right now? It doesn't take that long to get some clothes, freshie. It's time to go.”

 

Tobin looked over towards Christen who was sporting an apologetic look. It was a small gesture but Tobin appreciated it. She grabbed her clothes and headed towards the door. 

 

“Goodnight, you two.”

 

“Goodnight Tobin,” Christen added. As she walked down the hotel hallway, Tobin couldn't  stop smirking at the little interaction that just went down.

 

******

 

“So you made it back alive.” JJ was sitting on her bed, while another one of their teammates, Crystal, was finishing painting her nails.

 

“Thanks Jules.” Tobin plopped on her bed, exhausted from the training the team went through earlier in the day.

 

“Really Tobin, we were worried about you. We we're about to make our way down to O’Hara’s room and fuck shit up,” Crystal said animatedly as she threw some fake punches. Tobin and Julie laughed.

 

“Thanks for having my back, guys. I appreciate it.”

 

“No problem Tobs. And I hate to cut this short but it looks like it's time for me to go. It's getting late.” Both JJ and Tobin told Crystal goodbye as she left, with Tobin adding a little peace sign. The blonde got under the covers while Tobin was changing into her night clothes. While she was putting on her clothes, she replayed what happened when Kelley answered the door.

 

“Wow, I wouldn't even try to mess with Kelley. She's kinda scary.”

 

“Well, I needed something. I can't just let her push me over, JJ,” Tobin said as she got under the covers.

 

“And yet, here you are, sleeping in my room because she kicked you out.” Tobin sighed, knowing her friend was right. “How's Christen?”

 

“Good, her and Kelley were having sex before I came in the room, so just fabulous.” Julie cringed, sensing the hurt in her friend's voice as she finished her sentence.

 

“Oh...yikes. Sorry bud. You have the hots for her, don't you?” 

 

“What, no JJ.”

 

“So you don't have a crush on her?”

  
“Nope. Goodnight, Jules.” They both knew Tobin was lying to herself. Julie didn't want to push the issue any further and Tobin was too proud to ever admit it aloud. The brunette turned to face the wall, going over the words in her.  _ You have the hots for her, don't you?  _ She closed eyes hoping to erase the memory of Christen for a few hours.


	2. Unreal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team goes to chill at the beach. A Kelley flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! It's been a while, I apologize.

Tobin had never been to the Pacific Ocean. She's been to LA many times, mainly for u15/u17 camps, but never ventured to the beach. So when her teammates decided to spend their last day of camp at the beach, she agreed to tag along. The team had spent the whole day walking around the city and had finally settled on the warm sand beach. The sun was setting and the sky was a nice shade of light pink. From what Tobin could gather, the water was calmer than she imagined (by her standards) and was a nice shade of blue. It couldn’t have looked more inviting. The team split into their own little groups; Becky, Alyssa, and Emily were chatting by some rocks,  Syd and Alex were “sunbathing” even though the sun was barely in the sky, Moe, Allie, Kristie, and Crystal were playing volleyball, Sam was juggling a soccer ball by herself, Tobin and JJ were sitting by a pile of sticks where they’d light a bonfire later, and Kelly and Christen were chasing each other along the shore. The forward caught up to Christen, grabbed her and wrestled her to the ground playfully. The midfielder and the defender could hear the two laughing in the distance. Tobin looked away as Kelley leaned down to kiss the dark haired girl, not wanting to see what inevitably would have come from it.

 

“God, could they be more annoying,” Julie scoffed. Her best friend shrugged, uninterested in the conversation.

 

“They're worse than straights,” she said nonchalantly.

 

“Hey!” The blonde punched Tobin in the arm in mock offense.

 

“Oh, I'm sorry Julie. And I'm not completely certain you're straight.” Julie gave her a look, but laughed it off, earning a smile from the brunette. Julie looked over at the couple, realizing they were approaching them but with less clothes.

 

“Be frosty, Kelley's coming this way with Chris.” As they came closer to the duo, Tobin saw a small smile creep up on the upperclassman’s face.

 

“Hey freshie! You surf right? C'mon.” Julie and Tobin looked at each other with incredulous looks. This was strange to Tobin. Kelley has literally never shown an ounce of kindness to the midfielder. The more she got to know her, the more she believed that this fake kindness had to do with Christen. Every time Christen was around, Kelley's demeanor would shift from her normal bitterness. It was starting to wear on Tobin already and it was only 2 weeks. The two scampered off into the water, leaving the best friends dumbfounded at the exchange.

 

“Kelley wants you to surf with her?!”

 

“Should I even go?”

 

“Yes. This is a good sign, Tobs.” _Right…there has to be more to this._ Tobin got up and  grabbed one of the surfboards on the shore and looked around for a wetsuit.

 

“Uhh...Kelley, where's the…” Tobin looked up to see that her two teammates were already gone, forgetting they already made a break for the water. She sighed as she began running towards them. _Holy fuck_. Once her skin touched the cold Pacific Ocean water, she regretted agreeing to surf. She was about to back away when she felt a pair of hands grab her.

 

“C'mon Tobs, it isn't that bad.” Alex tried to push Tobin back towards the water but the midfielder was fighting back. “Lyss help!” Alyssa came over and pulled a struggling Tobin over her right shoulder. She waded into the water more and finally threw the brunette into the water.

 

_I fucking hate them._

As she resurfaced, she could hear her teammates giggling at what just took place. She looked over to see that Christen was laughing as well, but at least was trying to not be so obvious. She hopped on the board that was floating in the water and paddled towards Christen and Kelley. Kelley was on the front while Christen had her arms wrapped around the other forward’s stomach. Tobin frowned at them, upset at herself for being so affected by Christen. She looked beautiful in her black two piece bikini. Tobin caught herself staring and pulled herself away, not wanting a repeat of last night. Even though the water was "calm" earlier, bigger waves began to form as the wind started to pick up.

 

“Hmm, the winds are getting stronger,” Kelley mused aloud, “we shouldn’t stay out here too long. Let’s do this. Babe, can you get back to shore ok?”

 

“Yeah I can.” Christen began to swim back to shore, earning a questioning look from Tobin. Kelley picked up on Tobin’s confusion.

 

“She doesn’t surf. I was gonna show her how. I always joked with her that she’s from SoCal, has spent her whole life in California, and doesn’t know how to surf. Only as of late, I’ve convinced her to try it. Now c’mon, show me if you’re better than me, which is doubtful.” Tobin laughed at the last part, which was more of what she expected from her teammate. The two teammates caught about 5 big waves and Tobin almost had a sixth, but fell off her board mid wave. Once she arrived back on shore she grabbed a towel to dry off, watching her friends prep for the little bonfire.

 

“Syd, you brought the lighter fluid right? And the lighter,” Allie asked.

 

“Of course! Let me go get the stuff.” Sydney walked to where the group left all of their personal belongings. She grabbed the items she brought and a cooler as well.

 

“Kells, did you bring the stuff for the smores?” The forward raised up a bag of marshmallows, some chocolate bars, and a box of graham crackers.

 

“Chris wouldn’t let me forget.”

 

“Kristie, Sam, did you guys bring the drinks,” questioned Becky.

 

“Haha, so the best I could do was get us apple juice,” Kristie confessed. Everyone looked at the two sisters. Sam nodded her head and pointed at her older sister.

 

“That was all Kristie’s idea, I swear.”

 

“Really, apple juice? Are we kindergarteners or something,” laughed JJ.

 

“I’m sorry! It’s the best I could do with the money I had. California isn’t exactly cheap, guys.” The blonde began taking out the drinks and passing them to her sister.

 

“At least they aren’t juice boxes,” Tobin commented.  That response elicited a laugh from everyone in the group.

 

“Tobs is always optimistic, I love that about her.” Kristie smiled.

 

“Wait, did you just say ‘love’, K? I thought you had a thing for that English girl from UCLA,” Kelley pondered, with a shit eating grin on her face. The midfielder shifted a little, but didn’t appear to be too phased by Kelley’s statement. This didn’t go unnoticed by Tobin.

 

“I do...I mean i don’t know...I’m just confused really. I think I like her. I haven’t talked to her recently,” Kristie said softly. Tobin didn’t really know Kristie that well, but was completely surprised at this revelation. Julie leaned in and whispered to the brunette, “I didn’t know KMew was…”

 

“Gay? Me neither.”

 

“Or at least bi,” JJ shook her head, “this year is gonna be crazy, I can feel it.”

 

“I don’t think I’m ready for it.”

 

******

 

The makeshift bonfire was wrapping up and the girls were packing their belongings into Christen and Alex’s cars. Tobin decided to soak up the dying flames of the fire, still feeling a little cold from the water still.

 

“Hey,” Christen said as she sat next to Tobin.

 

“Hey.” Tobin shifted so Christen could sit next to her.

 

“I just wanted to apologize for Kelley’s behavior. She didn’t have to talk to you like that last night.”

 

“Thanks for the apology, but why is it coming from you when it should be coming from Kelley?”

 

“Listen, I know you and all the newbies think Kelley is a bitch and all, but I promise that she isn’t. She’s been going through a tough time.”

 

“Oh, really?”

 

“Yes, really,” Christen said with annoyance in her voice. She was getting tired of people making assumptions about Kelley, but her girlfriend wasn't making it easy on herself. Tobin sensed Christen's annoyance, shrinking away from her a little.

 

“May I ask what happened to her?”

 

“I can’t tell you now. It’s still kinda raw. And I don't know if she'd want me telling everyone. You’ll find out when the time is right.”

 

* * *

 

**_Flashback_ **

 

“Kelley, I need you to go to LA.”

 

Kelley had just finished picking up the cones and stray soccer balls that littered the field. Her friend, Allie, was near the bench, picking up the water bottles and paper cups that the upperclassmen left. This was one thing Kelley hated about being a freshman, well one of the many things. There were many downsides, but this was the most humiliating. She jogged over to her coach, Ratcliffe, to make sure she heard him right.

 

“What? Are you serious? There's a catch to this, isn't there?”

 

“No catch. I just need some help recruiting and I trust you.” The brunette slumped a little.

 

“Why don't you get one of the seniors to do it? I'm just a freshman.”

 

“I want _you_ to go Kelley.”

 

“Fine. Who am I looking for?”

 

“Her name is Christen Press and she goes to the Chadwick School in Palos Verdes, near Los Angeles.”

 

“Palos Verdes? You're kidding? A preppy school?” _These fucking rich kids._ Kelley kind of had a thing against preppy kids/schools and the fact that her coach wanted to bring this girl in was gonna annoy her to no end.

 

“Don’t write her off. You'd be surprised at the talent this girl has.”

 

“Alright. Can I take someone with me?

 

“Sure.”

 

******

 

“Oh my God, it's hot as fuck. I hate LA.” Kelley was wiping the sweat off of her forehead. They were outside for less than 10 minutes and the heat was already unbearable. They had left the airport and were on their way to pick up a car for the next few days.

 

“Are you kidding me? I'm gonna get a great tan. Doesn't it get this hot in Georgia,” Allie asked.

 

“Yes, but I hate it.”

 

They hopped off the airport shuttle and started walking to the car rental lot. After an attendant directed Kelley where to look, she made  a beeline for the luxury cars. The blonde couldn’t believe the car Kelley got for them.

 

“An Audi, holy shit Kells.” Kelley shrugged.

 

“Well, Ratcliffe said for it to be less than $150/day and this was.”

 

“Wait but isn't there a huge fee since we're underage?”

 

“You worry about the littlest things, Allie.”

 

******

 

“Is that her,” Kelley asked. Kelley and Allie were in the bleachers by the varsity field of the school they were scouting. It was not their ideal way to spend a Friday night, but they had to deal with it. It wasn’t too bad though, it was cool outside, unlike how it was when they first arrived.

 

“Damn she's really-”

 

“Pretty.”

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing!”

 

“That right foot is lethal. I see why Ratcliffe wants her so bad.” Allie saw that her friend was squirming a little and decided to push the subject further. “C'mon Kells, you gotta go talk to her.”

 

“Wait, why?”

 

“Because you like her. You've been staring at her this whole time.”

 

“Allie, she’s the reason we’re even here! Of course I’m watching her!!” She pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. Kelley was regretting bringing along Allie. She could feel her cheeks getting hotter and hotter. They were a bright shade of red, which only encouraged Allie to prod more.

 

“That’s not what I meant. C'mon, don't be a pussy.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Then let her get away.” Kelley looked up and saw that all of Christen's teammates had left and she was finally by herself.

 

Kelley kicked one of the balls that had been left abandoned on their side of the field, aiming it towards goal to hopefully grab the girl’s attention. Christen began making her way towards goal as well, causing Allie and Kelley to cringe when the ball got closer and closer to Christen. A few seconds later, the ball collided with the back of Christen's head, knocking her to the ground in an instant. Both girls began sprinting towards the fallen girl.

 

“Oh my God, I'm so sorry. Are you ok,” Kelley asked as the girl got up by herself.

 

“Good job, stud,” the blonde whispered.

 

“Yeah, I'm fine. Who are you two?”

 

“Oh sorry, I'm Kelley and this is Allie. We're from Stanford.”

 

“Stanford? Like _the_ Stanford?!” Christen was a little weirded out, if she was being honest with herself. These two were watching her practice, almost knocked her out and were now saying they’re from Stanford. She decided to just go along with it.

 

“Yes ma'am. We came to do a little scouting on you. Our coach is coming down in a few weeks to see you play, he just wanted to make sure you were the real deal.”

 

“Stanford is interested in _me?”_ She sighed in relief.

 

 _“_ Don't doubt yourself kid, you can play.”

 

“Man, I still can't believe Stanford is interested in me. Honestly, I thought you two were creeps watching a bunch of high school girls play. It seemed a little weird since we don't have really anyone watch our practices.”

 

“Oh yeah, no that's not my thing. That's Kelley's.” Kelley shot her friend a pointed look.

 

“I'm not. I promise.” Christen laughed, earning a smile from the older girl. As a silence threatened to fill the air, Allie’s phone started ringing.

 

“Oh, I'm sorry I have to take this call. I'll be right over there.”

 

******

 

“I saw you staring at me,” Christen muttered.

 

“Oh, I uhhh…”

 

“I liked it.”

 

“Oh. Well that's good, I guess.” Kelley was extremely nervous talking to Christen now that Allie wasn't right next to her. She wanted the midfielder to go earlier but she’d do anything to have her here now.

 

“It's just that a lot of boys give me attention but I'm not into them, like at all. And now a pretty girl is paying attention to me and I feel a little special.” Kelley blushed furiously.

 

“I'm sorry. I don't even know if you're into girls. I just outed myself to a stranger,well I should say acquaintance. I always do this. I just ramble sometimes.”

 

“Don't apologize. Oh I'm definitely into girls don't worry. I mean... _I_ pay attention to pretty girls, just didn't expect to find one so soon.” It was Christen's turn to blush. _Fuck yes._ Kelley didn’t know where that moment of confidence came from, but judging by the younger girl’s reaction, it was a good move. They fell silent for a few seconds. “I know we've only been talking for a short while Christen, but I like you.” Again, she had no idea where this was coming from, but was glad she wasn’t making a fool of herself.

 

“I like you too, Kelley. And call me Chris.” _Chris..._

 

“Listen, me and Allie are only here for the weekend, but may I take you to coffee tomorrow night? I get it's a Saturday, so you can say no.”

 

“I'd love to,” Christen said eagerly, “I mean...that would be really great.”

 

“Great, can I get your number?” Christen put her number into Kelley’s phone and said her goodbyes to Kelley and Allie. The pair also made their way to their own car.

 

“I aspire to be like you, stud.”

  
“Thanks Al.” _I can’t believe this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: tobito-17


End file.
